Girl Meets World Oneshots
by Super Odin
Summary: Second Chapter - New Tradition - Based after "Girl Meets Father". Cory and Riley start a new tradition with Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all. SO here again with another set of one shots. Got a lot of followers over the past few weeks, so I'll try my best to keep on the up and up with this stuff. Anywho, here's some GMW stories. For this one, I will possibly take requests as I don't have many ideas, but that will probably change as more of the show gets aired, so. ENJOY**

**SMALL UPDATE: Someone pointed out that I had the wrong last name for Maya using "Fox". Yes and no. I used Fox instead of Hart because Fox was her original last name and I've been following this show since the day they announced it. I remember them saying they renamed her, but it just never clicked for some reason. I fixed it using her actual last name. Thanks for looking out.**

"Riley, you don't want to be like me." Maya Hart told her best friend Riley Matthews.

Riley grew up being the "Good Girl" and she was looking to change that image and Maya was the perfect person to teach her.

"Yes. I want to be exactly like you." Riley said as she looked into her best friends eyes. "In every way."

"You're sure?" The blonde 12 year old said to the brunette one.

"Yep." Riley said with a smile.

"Fine then." Maya said as she suddenly tackled Riley onto her bed.

Riley was shocked by Maya's sudden action, however what happened next left her paralyzed.

Maya held onto Riley's arms, pinning her to her bed, their faces inches from each other. Suddenly, Maya leaned down and began to kiss her best friend. After a 15 second kiss, Maya released her friend.

"Umm." Riley said, trying to find the words.

"I'm gay, Riley." Maya finally said. "If you want to be exactly like me, you have to be gay, too."

Maya was more bisexual and preferred guys over girls, but she hoped this would knock Riley out of her mindset and change her mind.

Still pinned by Maya, Riley looked up at her and thought for a minute, then moved her head up, smashing her lips with Maya's.

While this was the opposite of what Maya wanted to happen, there was a small part in her that was actually happy that this happened. She'd always been attracted to Riley. Smart, studious, good girl. Everything she wasn't. The Yin to her Yan. Maya returned the kiss, eventually slipping her tongue into Riley's mouth.

Riley's room filled with the mixture of sounds of the girls kissing and moaning. As Maya released Riley, Riley reached up and grabbed Maya behind the neck, embracing her best friend as Maya supported the two of them.

Soon, the pre-teens released their kiss and began to giggle.

"Wow." Riley said to Maya. "You're a great kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself." Maya said to Riley.

"What now?" Riley asked as she looked at the more experienced girl.

"Well.." Maya paused, then smirked.

Maya then began to kiss the girl again as Riley kissed back.

Riley wasn't sure what was coming over her. Her whole life she had been attracted to guys. Except for when it came to Maya Hart. Her carefree and rebellious attitude. The fact that she didn't care what people thought of her. Everything that was opposite of her. She was the Yan to her Yin.

She finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with Maya Hart.

Maya's blonde hair fell onto Riley's face causing Riley to sniff at the golden locks, the smell intoxicating to her.

As Riley's tongue wrestled with Maya's, her eyes widened as she felt Maya's hand reach under her shirt and began to slowly move its way up her smooth stomach . Riley let out a a yelp when she felt Maya pinch her right nipple.

Maya broke the kiss and looked at Riley, "Are you okay?"

All Riley could do was nod as she smiled. Maya reached down and pulled Riley's shirt up her body until it was bunched up at her neck. She leaned down and began kissing Riley's stomach, circling the girls belly button and then moved her way up the 12 year old girls body.

Riley was panting hard as her heart began to race, feeling Maya's magical lips do their work on her young body.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Riley let out as Maya attached her mouth to one of Riley's nipples.

Maya used her tongue to flick and play with the eraser sized flesh, every once in a while scrapping it with her teeth as her other hand massaged the flat area around the other nipple leaving all Riley to do was moan and groan.

Riley let out a moan of disapproval as Maya stood up. Maya then reached down and dragged Riley up with her.

Riley watched as Maya whimsically began to throw her clothes off and onto the floor. She took in the sight Maya's nude body. Her pale skin that complimented her pink puffy nipples that rested on the smallest of forming breasts.

"What are you waiting for?" Maya said to Riley, forcing Riley to snap out of her daydreaming.

Riley took a swallow and threw off her clothes, too. Maya and her had seen each other naked several times, but this time was completely different. This time was in the context of lovers. Not friends.

Maya took in Riley's body. Her dark tan-like complexion. Her small but long nipples, her small patch of hair growing right above her pussy. She was perfect

"You're so beautiful, Riley." Maya said as she walked toward Riley.

"You're beautiful, too." Riley said with a smile as Maya finally reached her.

The two began to kiss again, Riley's arms wrapping around Maya's neck drawing them in closer, their nipples touching.

Maya's hands trailed down her best friends body, down her smooth stomach and passing the small patch of growing hair. Riley broke the kiss as she felt Maya's middle finger brush itself over her clit as she began breathing heavily.

"You like that, Riley?" Maya said with a smirk on her face.

"Mmhm." The brunette said, feeling a strange sensation she's never felt before.

"My, my." Maya continued to play with her prey. "Is the pristine Riley Matthews getting wet for the first time?" She said as she felt the girl's pussy began drip.

Maya gently pushed her middle finger through the folds as Riley trembled.

"That feels so good, Maya." Riley said, her eyes closed.

"Honey, I haven't even started." Maya said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, removing her hand.

Maya moved the pair back until Riley felt the back of her legs hit her bed and sat down on it.

"Lean back." Maya told her friend.

Riley took the cue and leaned back, Maya following her down. Maya began to gently kiss at her friend's neck, then moved her way down across her collar bone and the middle of her chest. Maya took in the sight of her new lover's nipples sticking up as high as they could.

She latched her mouth around the right dark brown nipple while her finger and thumb began to mess with the girls other nipple. Riley's breathing got more heavy.

"Your nipples taste so good." Maya said as she moved her mouth from one nipple to the other.

Riley let out a small yelp as Maya pinched the nipple that was in her hand. Once Maya had her fill of the girls nipple, she let go of them and used her tongue to move its way down her flat stomach, stopping at her belly button. Her tongue snaked its way into the shallow hole as Riley let out another moan. After a few licks, she kissed the hole then continued to kiss down the short way down.

Normally, Maya wouldn't be so gentle, she'd just get straight to fucking. However, Riley was different. She was her best friend. The only one there for her in this shit hole she called her life. Riley deserved something special, especially for her first time. It's one reason why Maya wanted to do this. She didn't want Riley's first time to be with some shit guy who didn't know how to do anything and would eventually not call her again. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

Riley lifted herself up on her elbows and watched the blonde hair girl's hands rested above her pussy. Using her thumb, she pushed at the top, revealing the 12 year olds clit and attached her mouth to it, causing Riley to instantly drop back down on the bed with a moan.

Maya continued to suck on the small knob, flicking it with her tongue as Riley let out more moans.

"OH FUCK!" Riley moaned as she felt Maya push two fingers all the way into her pussy.

"Did Riley Matthews just cuss?" Maya said, detaching her mouth from the girl. She pulled her fingers out then pushed them back in. "Say it again."

"Fuck!"

"You sound so cute when you say fuck." Maya said as she continued to pump into the girls pussy.

Maya pulled her fingers out and licked them.

"Why, Miss Matthews, I think you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Maya said.

Riley opened her eyes and looked down to see Maya reach for her book bag and look around in it.

"Here it is." She said, pulling out a 6 inch black dildo.

Riley's eyes went wide. "You're..." She took a deep breath. "You're going to put that in me?"

"It'll be fine." Maya assured her. "If you want to stop at anytime, just let me know and I'll stop."

"Okay." Riley said. She watched as Maya opened her mouth and began to slide the rubber member into it.

"Should be good enough." Maya said when she pulled it out, 5 inches of the member slick with her saliva.

Riley closed her eyes as she felt Maya begin to press the cock against the tight hole.

"Ready, Baby?" Maya asked as Riley just nodded her head.

Maya slowly pushed the cock into the girl as Riley's eyes shut closed as she felt the head pushed its way past her entrance.

"You good?" Maya asked and Riley nodded her head again.

Maya slowly pushed the cock into her best friend's pussy as Riley's breathing became heavier. Maya watched Riley's face glowing in sweat.

"Ow." Riley said. "That hurts."

Maya knew what Riley was crying at.

"Just relax. This will hurt only for a second."

"Okay."

Maya pushed the way into the girls a little harder against the resistance as Riley let out a slight scream until the pain subsided and was filled with pleasure.

"Congrats, Riley." Maya said as she pulled out the dildo and saw the small traces of blood. "You're now a woman."

Maya wiped the blood off the dildo and placed the head back in and pushed the cock in again, going deeper than last time.

"Fuck me, Maya." Riley softly moaned.

"What was that?" Maya said, wanting to hear the girl say it louder.

"Fuck me, Maya!" She said louder, practically yelling it.

"That's my girl." Maya said as she began to push the cock in and out of her pussy.

Maya leaned down and gently kissed the girl's knob.

Riley laid there, taking in every single second of the pleasure as her best friend was sending her to another universe.

Maya pushed and twisted the cock inside the brunette's pussy. Thrusting it as deep as she could go.

"Faster." Riley said. "Fuck me faster."

"Well, who'd have known Riley Matthews would've been such a slut?" Maya said in her normal tone as she sped up her pushes.

"Stop." Riley said. "I feel like I'm about to pee." Maya just continued as Riley continued to moan.

Riley's body started to convulse as she felt her cum leave her body for the first time.

Maya sat there as Riley began to squirt all over her, loving the feeling of the girls first orgasm literally covering her.

Riley's breathing relaxed as she felt Maya pull the dildo out of her and replace it with her tongue.

"Mmmm." Riley moaned at the feeling Maya's tongue dancing around inside her pussy.

"That was amazing." Riley said, sitting back up on her elbows as Maya continued to lap at her pussy.

Maya rose up from in between Riley's legs with a smile. "Glad you liked it." Maya said as she crawled on the bed and joined her love.

"Can..." Riley began to say.

"Riley, you don't need to ask." Maya said as she laid down

Riley just smiled as she climbed on top of her friend and looked down at the blond angel.

She moved her head down and placed her mouth around the girls pink puffy nipple and began to suck it while she used a free hand to play with the other, trying to copy what her best friend did to her.

Riley loved the taste of the soft flesh in her mouth, savoring as much as she could switching between the two nipples. Although it probably didn't help that much of that flavor was her own cum.

Riley moved her mouth to the middle of her chest, but Maya stopped her.

"Forget all that. I just want your tongue in me." Maya said, feeling a bit frustrated.

"Oh." Riley said as she leaned back and spread Maya's legs.

Riley took in the sight and scent of the pussy in front of her.

Riley stretched out her tongue and got her first taste of pussy. She stopped for a few seconds, deciding how it tasted. Then she leaned forward and began to lap at the folds, like a girl possessed.

"Oh, shit." Maya moaned out. "Lick my pussy just like that."

Riley's tongue found its way to Maya's now protruding clit, licking it as best she could.

Riley lifted her hand up and pushed her index and middle fingers inside Maya, making Maya moan out.

"Finger fuck me." She said as her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of her best friend's fingers working their way in and out of her. "Just like that, Riley. You're doing so good."

The encouragement built Riley up as she went faster into the girl.

"More!" Maya grunted. "More fingers!"

Riley smiled as she slipped in her ring finger into the mix, stretching the 12 year old even more.

She moved her hand in the girl, feeling the walls both constrict her fingers and stretch them at the same time. She continued with three fingers in her best friend while her mouth latched back onto the girls' clit.

Maya couldn't believe it. Riley was becoming the best fuck she'd ever have. It was like her best friend was a natural born lesbian that somehow knew all the spots without trying.

"Fist!" Maya said, wanting more.

"What?" The brunette said, somewhat shocked. "But that'll hurt, won't it?"

"It'll be fine." Maya said as she looked down. "I just want you to fist fuck me."

"Okay." Riley said as she slipped out her fingers. She pushed her fingers together to where all the ends touched and pushed her small hand into Maya.

"Oh, fuck!" Maya screamed out as she felt her pussy stretch. "So good!"

Riley stared in shock as her whole hand was inside of Maya, her wrist at the girl's entrance.

She honestly couldn't believe Maya was really like this. All this knowledge about stuff like this. The dildo she kept in her purse. Taking a fist into her vag. She knew Maya was a troubled soul that did what it took to get by, but she never imagined it was stuff like this.

"Go on." Maya snapping Riley out of her day dream. "Push that fist in me."

Riley shook her head then began to push her fist as best as she could in the girl. She looked at Maya's stomach, a faint bump that moved with her fist popped up.

"Just a little more." Maya moaned out. "I'm so close."

Riley continued to push her fist as her free hand went and played with Maya's pearl, pinching and pulling at it.

"OH SHIT!" Maya yelled as Riley felt Maya's inner walls convulse around her hand.

Without any other warning, Riley felt her arm get wet as she looked down to see Maya's cum flooding out of her.

Maya began to breathe heavily, as Riley pulled her hand out of the now gaping hole.

Maya sat up and motioned for Riley.

"Riley, that was amazing for a first time." She said as she took the girls hand that was just fucking her pussy and began licking it.

"So, what next." Riley said as Maya licked her hand clean.

"Well," Maya said as she grabbed Riley and laid her down. "Right now we rest." Maya said as Riley placed her head on Maya's chest, and used a hand to gently play with the girls nipple.

"Then?"

"Then," Maya said as she moved her hand down Riley's back and to the brunette's ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze. "Then I fuck your ass." She said as she moved two fingers and began to push them into the girls back hole as she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead.


	2. New Traditions

**So, here you guys are. I'm sure it felt like forever since the last story, but thanks for the support. It seems like every day that I'm getting a favorite author or the like, so thanks for the support. This would've been posted earlier, BUT you can thank Bungie for that one.**

**Anyway, on with the story. It's based after 01x04, Girl Meets Father, where Cory fails Maya and Riley decides to go to a dance than spend the last ride of the season with her. (More after)**

Cory Matthews and his daughter Riley entered their New York apartment as Riley's best friend, Maya Hart followed closely behind, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was a fun dance." Cory said as he looked at the two twelve year old girls.

"Yea." Riley smiled to her dad as he walked closer to him. "Where's mom and Auggie?" She said, noticing the lack of her mom and younger brother.

"Mom's working on a case right now and Auggie's at a sitter." Her dad said. "They won't be back for a while."

Riley smiled and looked at her dad with a look he knew all too well. Cory leaned down and began to kiss Riley, his hands going for the back of her dress.

Maya had known about Riley and her dad for a while, but promised Riley not to tell anyone. At times she envied Riley about being so close to her dad and at even having a dad. Although, tonight proved Cory and Riley would both be there for her no matter what, this was probably one of the times that Riley wanted to spend alone with her dad.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your daddy-daughter time." Maya said as she headed back for the door.

Riley broke the kiss and looked at her dad, Cory knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking.

"Maya, wait." Cory called out to the blonde girl.

Maya stopped, her hand on the door handle.

She turned around to see both Riley and Cory, each with a hand extended to her.

"Come on." Riley said with a smile.

"I.." Maya began to say, uncertain of what she should do.

"You're apart of this family, Maya." Riley said.

"Riles." Maya said as she walked closer to her best friend.

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and brought her face to face with her. She then leaned in and began to kiss Maya.

Cory moved his way behind Maya and began to take off her jacket. After he tossed it to the side, he reached down at the bottom of her shirt and began to move both of his hands under the fabric. As one hand slid across her stomach to hold her in place, the other moved its way up until it grabbed at the small developing mound of flesh causing Maya to break the kiss with a moan.

Maya looked back at Cory, who then leaned down and began to kiss her as Riley reached out and lifted Maya's shirt, revealing her growing chest to her best friend. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the small pink nipple that her dad wasn't playing with.

Maya's tongue began to battle Cory's for dominance of her mouth, eventually losing when she lost concentration as Riley gently bit down on her nipple and breaking off the kiss with a small yelp.

"Let's go to my room." Riley said as Cory's mouth shot a smile.

"Alrighty." He said. "I'll be a waitin'." He then trotted off to his daughters room whistling while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Maya asked for a final time.

Riley just smiled, "I love you. And so does Dad. To be able to share him with you would mean the world to me."

Maya just smiled as she reached out and grabbed Riley's hand. The two then walked over to the brunette's bedroom.

Riley opened the door to see her dad completely naked and lying on the bed. Maya's eyes opened as Cory's 9 inch cock stood straight up, waiting for the two girls, a stupid grin on his face.

Riley walked behind Maya and began to take off Maya's shirt, tossing it to the side. Maya stood there as Riley took off the rest of the girls clothes, leaving the girl completely naked in front of her best friend and her teacher.

Riley then moved to face Maya. Maya reached behind Riley, finishing the undressing job Cory started earlier. Maya then grabbed the shoulders of the dress and pulled it down, pushing the dress off Riley. Maya then followed Riley's lead from earlier and pulled off her clothes, leaving her naked as well. Both girls looked the other up and down, smiling as their eyes met.

Maya watched as walked over to her bed and crawled on top of it. She positioned herself so her knees were on both sides of her dad's face, giving Cory a full view of his daughter's dripping sex. He reached out and grabbed her thighs, holding her still while his tongue began to tease her lips and clit.

Riley let out a moan as she grabbed onto the base of the History teachers cock, gently tugging it up and down. Maya stared as her best friend began to engulf the thick member with her mouth, making the entire head plus a few more centimeters disappear as her tongue went to work across the sensitive head.

As Riley got more aggressive, so did Cory. His tongue now plunging in and out of his daughter's tight hole causing Riley to moan, adding more sensation. Riley glanced at Maya fr the corner of her eyes and released the dick in her mouth then pointed it in Maya's direction.

Maya took a deep breath and followed her friends request. She walked over and grabbed at the base of the cock like Riley did. Riley then placed her hand over Maya's, helping guide the girl's first hand job.

Instincts kicked in as Maya moved her head closer to the phallic member, opening her mouth along the way. Cory let out a moan into his daughter's cunt as he felt the tight warmness of Maya's mouth engulf his staff.

A glimpse back to the few porn pop ups that she would catch on her computer, she began to slowly force as much of the beast down her throat as she could, although in reality it was only about three inches at first while her hand continued to stroke him. Maya was now in a rhythm, taking about 5 inches in her mouth, then pulling up. The 12 year old girls room filled with sounds of slurping.

"Right there, Daddy." Riley said as she began to grind her pussy into her dad's face, pushing him even further into her core while Maya continued to suck on the cock, now feeling more confident about herself.

As Maya's tongue passed over the slit of Cory's member, a salty taste came across her mouth as a sudden stream of cum made its way into the back of the blonde girls throat. Not knowing what to do, she instinctively began to drink the milky liquid that came pouring out. She didn't like the taste, but she didn't hate it.

Maya pulled her mouth off of Cory's dick and looked up at her best friend.

"Almost there, Daddy!" The brunette moaned as her hips began to grind her dad's face for a few more hard grinds until she let out possibly the cutest moan ever that sent Maya's heart racing.

A few seconds later, she flopped off to the side, removing her dad's tongue from her dripping slit.

"Your turn." Riley said as she looked at Maya in between heavy breaths

"Huh?" Maya said.

"Let Dad eat your pussy." Riley said in a more casual tone than a girl her age should be saying that phrase. "He's the best."

"Okay." Maya smiled.

Maya once again mimicked her best friend, squatting her womanhood above her teacher's mouth

Cory reached up and grabbed her thighs and slowly guided his tongue into the girl's virgin pussy.

Maya's eyes shut as she felt Cory's tongue begin to lick her puffy folds gently, lapping away at the outside of the girl's lips. Cory moved his mouth up, latching it onto the girl's clit.

"Holy shit!" Maya moaned out as the sensation began to build inside of her.

Maya opened her eyes to see Riley lowering herself down the cock little by little. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened, letting out a moan as her dad's cock pushed deeper her sex.

Maya honestly couldn't believe how much Riley was able to take in, eventually getting all but one inch inside her small frame. Riley shifted around some, letting her insides get used to the intruder inside of her.

Riley opened her eyes to see Maya staring back at her. They just smiled as Riley held her hands out. Maya grabbed them, their fingers interlocking. Using Maya to support herself as she leaned forward, Riley pushed herself up the cock, then back down as she began to slowly fuck her dad.

Corey's tongue was now attacking Maya's pussy, his tongue pushing in and out of the tight opening and using his hands to help guide her hips, showing her how to grind her pussy on his face.

"Oh, Mr Matthews." The blonde moaned out as Cory worked at her sex. "That feels so gooood."

"Isn't he just the best?" Riley said, her body now glistening in sweat. "Just wait."

"Wait for what?" Maya asked, but Riley only smiled.

Maya was going to ask again until she felt the pressure building inside of her release. Her eyes shot into the back of head as she let out a scream as she felt her insides begin to pour out. She wasn't sure what just happened to her, but it was the greatest thing she'd ever felt. She began to breath heavily as she leaned forward, unable to hold herself up.

"That." Riley giggled as Corey's tongue finished lapping up the juices of the girl's first orgasm.

Maya slouched herself off of Cory's mouth, dropping to the side of the bed as she caught her breath.

Riley looked down at her dad, both of them smiling at each other. "Fuck me, Daddy!" Riley said.

Cory reached up and grabbed her waist, holding her still as he began to thrust in and out of her as she leaned down and began to kiss him.

"You're always so tight." Cory said in between kisses as he felt the inner walls of his daughter's pussy close in around his member.

Cory pulled his cock out all the way, making Riley moan for a moment, allowing the duo to switch positions. He gently placed Riley down on the bed, then pushed his member back into her as she let out a moan.

As Cory began to fuck Riley even harder, he leaned down and latched his mouth to one of her pink nipples on the small growing mound of flesh. Riley let out a yelp with each thrust of her dad into her.

"Daddy!" Riley panted out. "I'm about to cum."

Cory unlatched his mouth from her nipple and placed his mouth onto hers. The daddy daughter combo locked themselves in this position as Cory continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls get tighter and tighter and he felt them constrict around his cock. The tightness was all Cory needed, thrusting even harder into her before he let out a final thrust, shooting his cum into his daughter' womb.

The brunette laid there, sweating as she tried to catch her breath as Cory pulled out, a trail of cum coming with it.

He looked over to see Maya lying on the bed, her fingers spreading her lower lips and revealing to bright pink inside to Cory.

"Fuck me, too." Maya said, as she had done something she had never done before - lower her guard.

Cory just smiled to the girl as he reached out and pulled her legs so her ass was hanging off the bed. She shifted herself so she was sitting up on her elbows wanting to watch.

"It's going to hurt for a little bit." Riley said who was now next to her. "So, if it hurts too much, just say so and Dad will stop."

Maya just nodded her head at Cory, who placed the tip of his cock at the blond's entrance. Riley grabbed Maya's hand as Maya's eyes shut tight, feeling her teacher's cock began to push its way into her tight hole. Cory himself was having a hard time as Maya's walls constricted around him.

"Hnnngh." Cory moaned. "You're tighter than Riley was her first time." He continued to slowly push into the blonde centimeter by centimeter.

Maya winced at the pain but the pleasure of Riley's mouth latched around her nipple helped ease the pain.

Maya let out a scream and clinched Riley's hand even harder as she felt a sharp pain rip through her

"That was the worst part." Cory said. "It's nothing but daisies and sunshine from here."

Cory continued to push his cock in slowly another inch, then pulled out halfway, causing Maya to moan as he pushed back in, not wanting to go too deep.

With each thrust, Maya moaned softly as she felt like she was in heaven. "Mr. Matthews." She said. "This feels so incredible."

Cory could feel Maya's walls begin to tighten up around him as he could feel his own orgasm coming. The tightness of the girl proving too much for him after a few thrusts, he lifted Maya up and hugged her tightly as his seed spilled into the just deflowered pre-teen.

Maya lost control of her own body as she felt Cory's cum heat up her insides as she began to squirt out her juices all over her lover.

Cory gently placed Maya down on the bed, letting her recover from her high. He then walked over to where Riley was sitting on the bed, her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy from watching her best friend and dad fucking.

"I'm spent." He said as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I'm going to call it a night before your mother comes home."

"Daddy." Riley said as she pulled her fingers out of her slit and licked them clean. "Do you think this can be a new tradition?"

"Yea." He said. "I think I can handle that."

As Maya came to the first sight she saw was Riley, her signature smile across her face as Riley's body rested on top of Maya's.

"Hey, you." Riley said to her.

"Hey to you, too" Maya replied.

**So, that's that. I'm not 100% a fan of it, but I suppose something is better than nothing. **

**That said, as a reward for your patience, I have decided to let you decide the next of a few stories for me to write.**

**The first one is based on the second episode at the ending where Cory gives Maya a phone and sherepays him. The second one is based on the 3rd (?) ep where our two girls, Farkle and Lucas are in detention and well, that leads places. The third is based on the Girl Meets Popular episode where Riley becomes popular to the nerds and gets a heart gangbang by them. The last one is based off the most recent episode where Riley and Maya teach Smackle some.. other things.**

**So make your request via PM. Don't throw it in comments. I won't count them. (OH, NO. YOU GUESTS WILL HAVE TO MAKE ACCOUNTS. BOOO). I'll do that one when a finish a few chapters of the crossover special. I plan on hopefully finishing my Liv and Maddie story I'm working on and possibly the Good Luck Charlie one in my mind.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
